Sango
Sango (サンゴ; Sango) is the Jewelpet of Miria in Jewelpet Tinkle. Her quote on using Jewel Flash is "The sweets-loving Sango, nyan!~~" Appearance Sango's appearance is a small light orange tabby cat with brown stripes and pinkish-pink jewel eyes. She always wears a ribbon with a strawberry flower on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a strawberry on her neck. Personality Sango is quite timid but always cheerful. She and Garnet always cheered Miria up whenever Miria is sad, mostly if she couldn't win her singing competition. Sango loves sweets, she will never forget the taste of any sweets she has tasted. Even with her expertise in making sweets, Miria always makes bad tasted sweets with some strange reasons. She pays her attention to everyone's appearance, most being affected by Garnet. Both Sango and Garnet have a crush on Dian, making them loyal fans to him. She is a good friend to Ruby, [Labra and Sapphie but seems to have no interaction with Titana. Her speech always end in "nyan~~". Plot In Episode 2, Sango made her debut, with Miria, Garnet, Leon, Dian and Sapphie, under a tree near the Magical Academy. She and Garnet used "Rararura" the first time in this episode. In episode 4, she tried to convince Miria to apologise to all people for making so much trouble, but it didn't work. Later in the episode, she and Garnet used the Jewel Flash the first time in the anime and stopped the fire from making even worse damage to Jewelland. Miria later apologised to all people about the incident. In Episode 14, Miria, Sango and Garnet used the forbidden magic of Time Trip and go back to make Miria's mother fail to participate the singing competition so she will have more time to accompany Miria, even though she know it is bad but she helped Miria anyways. With Labra near them, the sleeping magic of Time Trip was awakened and they successfully returned to the time before Miria's mother become a famous singer. In Episode 15, she showed her knowledge in snacks and sweets by seeing through Nicola cheated by handing the cake bought from Jewel Net as his homework. In the same episode, she become a reviewer of the Magical Cooking Competition. Sitting at the first seat, followed by the headmaster (Moldavite) in the second seat, Halite in third seat, Sulphur in the forth seat, showing Sango is indeed the expert in sweets and her importance in the Cooking Community in Jewelland. In Episode 22, Sango's tail got bitten by the huge shell as she swam a bit slower than others. In Episode 24, Miria, Sango and Garnet used the magical chemical made by Sara which is kept so that it is not used because of its dangerous. The magical chemical result in a fire phoenix which starts to attack everyone it sees, which is extinguished by Alma with big effort later. In Episode 28, Sango and Garnet tried to cheer Miria up because Miria is sad of getting 2nd place in the singing competition but failed and the jokes they make to cheer Miria up is so lame till it can chill Sahara Desert (maybe...). Later they made a concert for Miria but all people couldn't attend the concert cause of tuition, school activity and many other businesses. They tell Akari to multiply them and they used card boards to pretend there is full of spectators. The magic was seen through by Miria cause of the "meow~~" sound made by Sango. They fell sick in the episode cause Miria is giving up her dream (Jewelpet's energy come from their partner's will to their dream). Later in the episode, Miria sang the song Little Tinkle Star and successfully recovering Garnet and Sango. In Episode 38, Miria, Sara, Leon, Nicola and Akari with their Jewelpet Garnet, Sango, Sapphie, Dian, Titana, Ruby and Labra and the Fountain Dragon, Albiana, Moldavite and Halite, successfully sealed Battest, the sword of evil magic. In Episode 42, they know how sad Miria was because the Jewel Star Grand Prix is going to start but Miria only had 11 Jewel Stones. Finally in the same episode, Miria got her 12th Jewel Stone so she, Garnet and Miria get to participate the Jewel Star Grand Prix. Magic Sango's magical powers cannot be measured because she is always using magic together with Garnet. She can use Jewel Flash together with Garnet and change Miria into her magical costume. It is unknown if Sango can use the Jewel Flash alone, and it is possible that her magic only amplifies Miria's magic and does not have an effect on her costume just like Labra. "Rararura" is the spell they used to help changing Miria's clothes and the spell is not used by others, mostly because the others magicians don't take their appearance as a very important subject. Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Items Category:Main Characters